Distancia
by Judy Potts
Summary: Una llamada es lo único que ambos necesitan para darse fuerza el uno al otro, después de todo, ambos están persiguiendo sus sueños. One-shot. Disfrútenlo.


Disclaimer: Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ésta historia sí. Espero que la disfruten.

Sé que hace tiempo no escribía algo de ellos, es simplemente que no me llegaba la inspiración. Iniciaba a escribir algo y terminaba pensando en otras cosas, pero a tiros y jalones, aquí está éste pequeño one shot. No es mucho, simplemente era una idea que tenía colgando en mi cabeza, dando vueltas y esperando a salir.

¿Que dicen? ¿Merece un review?

* * *

Judy caminaba por la casa desolada de Nick, hacía tiempo que se había ido a la academia a prepararse como un oficial de policía, haría que si madre se enorgulleciera de él y conseguiría que su mejor amiga pareciera una novata en el campo de acción cuando él fuese incorporado a las misiones diarias del departamento de policía. Era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

Y Judy sabía perfectamente que ese zorro astuto haría hasta lo imposible por sobresalir y graduarse con honores para poder ocupar un lugar a su lado como brigadista callejero de Zootopia Centro.

Y entonces, si ella sabía que su colega se estaba capacitando para hacer de Zootopia un lugar más bello, ¿Por qué sentía ese enorme vacío agujerando su pecho?

Había prometido a Nick mantener su casa en órden cuando él se fue, no tenía idea que se tratara de un lugar tan grande y acogedor. Tenía que admitirlo, el zorro tenía buen gusto. Y su esencia estaba plasmada en todos y cada uno de los rincones, con los adornos y el decorado, la pintura, el color de las habitaciones. Todo digno de él.

—Nada mal para ser un estafador.

Suspiró sentándose en el mullido colchón del zorro, se dejó caer con las patas bien estiradas a su alrededor y luego tomó su teléfono del bolsillo para hacer una video llamada con el zorro.

Tardó un poco, pero Nick tomó la llamada con media sonrisa de superioridad.

—Oye. —Dijo antes de que Judy fuera capaz de decir nada. —Tu maestra, la vieja osa polar, dice que eras un desastre completo cuando entraste a la academia. ¿Es cierto que terminaste metida en los retretes por tu estatura al menos veinte veces? No te ofendas, pero qué asco.

Judy soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de su amigo y tuvo que dejar el teléfono a un lado para poder sostener su estómago.

—Lo niego todo. —Exclamó cuando por fin pudo controlarse y retomar la llamada. —No todo lo que dicen es cierto.

—Seguramente, preciosa. —Y tras una pausa en la que se miraron a los ojos un rato, Nick sonrió de medio lado y añadió. —Te echo de menos.

—También yo. Es extraño andar por la ciudad atrapando maleantes sin tu ayuda, es decir, generalmente me dejan trabajar sola, y no me caería nada mal un compañero de patrullaje, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Qué dices? Si ya casi me gradúo por buena conducta.

— ¡Buena conducta! ¿Tú? —Y otra ronda de carcajadas.

—Me gusta cuando te ríes así. —Admitió tratando de llamar la atención de la coneja, que sintió el calor subiendo a sus mejillas ante aquella afirmación. —Extraño tu risa y tus golpecitos de hámster cuando te ofendes.

—Apúntame otro, me lo debes.

—Lo sé. Pero no seas muy ruda cuando vuelva. Ya te debo casi cincuenta.

—Oye Nick, de verdad te echo bastante de menos, pero no quiero quitarte tiempo, debes estar ocupado estudiando y eso.

—Estudiar es para conejos. Tengo memoria fotográfica, no lo olvides.

—Mañana serán tus exámenes.

—Lo que quiere decir que cada vez estoy más cerca de volverte a ver.

Judy se sonrojó ante aquella afirmación. ¿Cómo era posible que aún en la distancia, Nick fuera capaz de conseguir que su corazón se acelerara de aquella manera? Siempre lo conseguía, cuando habían resuelto el crimen de los aulladores lo había hecho con frecuencia, ahora que estaban lejos parecía como si aún tuviera poder sobre ella.

Una palabra, había una sola palabra que cruzaba su cabeza en esos momentos.

 _Enamorada._

—No quiero colgar, Zanahorias. —Admitió el zorro con una sonrisa cálida y bobalicona, miró sobre su hombro y suspiró. —Pero están a punto de meter a alguien al retrete y si no voy…

—Tú entrarás mañana a los baños. Lo sé. —Judy sonrió melancólica recordando sus días en la academia. Había sido duro, y para ella más, no sólo era una hembra, era una presa. Sonrió de medio lado cuando Nick perdió la mirada hacia un costado, como si estuviera atento a lo que ocurría. —No dejes que te metan al baño. Y si lo intentan, pelea.

—Como tú me has enseñado. —Añadió sonriente y orgulloso. —Mañana buscaré un espacio para marcarte, ¿sí? Te quiero, Zanahorias.

—También te quiero, Nick.

El zorro terminó la llamada y sostuvo el teléfono contra su pecho, como si fuera capaz de acortar la distancia entre él y su presa, como si pudiera sentir el calor de la pequeña coneja a través de la pantalla.

Su compañero de cuarto lo miró un momento y dudó antes de preguntar.

— ¿Alguna novia tuya?

—Eso quisiera. Vámonos, o me meterán mañana.

—No, yo no voy. Me voy a arriesgar a ser la siguiente presa.

—Diviértete.

Nick salió cerrando la puerta, feliz de haberse enterado de que la cama que ahora utilizaba era la misma en la que su Zanahorias se había quedado cuando había estudiado en la academia, feliz de saber que enorgullecería a su madre y a su mejor amiga, optimista respecto al futuro y sabiendo que la distancia sólo había conseguido una cosa.

Afianzar su vínculo con la pequeña roedora que lo esperaba feliz y devota, la pequeña presa que no tenía idea de que Nick iría a visitarla pronto.


End file.
